Reinado All Star
by AriCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan o como todos la llaman "Is Swan" es la reina de la All Star Academy y cuando se propone conquistar a Emmett y hacerle la vida imposible a Alice.... Lo lograra? TODOS HUMANOS ExB
1. Prefacio

Reinado All Star

En la All Star Academy solo hay solo hay una reina y esa soy yo Isabella Swan pero todos me llaman Is Swan, todos y cuando digo todos me refiero desde los alumnos más pequeños hasta los profesores se mueren por mi y darían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo.

Estoy por empezar mi tercer año y soy la jefa de las "Princess" en verdad las otras tres están conmigo por ser populares por que en la única en la que se fijan y por siempre se fijaran es en mí: Victoria, Leah y Ángela son mis seguidoras, pero en la única en la que confió es en Ángela. Hay otras que se creen competencia nuestra pero solo una uña mía les gana, ellas son las "sexy girls" y en este grupo están Jessica, Tania y Lauren, la jefa y la que mas envidia mi lugar porque aunque ella lo niega sabe que su grupo es patético, es Tania pobre chica la rechaze tan feo que paso como 2 años llorando.

Pero el año pasado tomo fuerza y formo su grupo de resentidas

Ahora mi tercer año está por comenzar…..


	2. Reunion de Estudiantes

Reunión de estudiantes

Cuando me desperté eran las 10:30am

-Arg otro día- Mientras me quejaba por la hora mi blacberry sonó

-¿Hola?-

-Is soy yo Leah-

-Hola Leah, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ay pero que agresiva! Bueno Ang, Vicky y yo queríamos saber nuestras clases ¿Ya arreglaste eso?-

-Si déjame acordarme- lo pensé y cuando Leah se impaciento le dije –Ustedes 3 tienen: Historia, Deporte, conmigo Francés y luego del almuerzo ustedes solas de nuevo Geografía-

-A ver Is ¿Qué clases tienes tú?-

-Pues Arte, Literatura, Francés y Deporte-

-Y ¿Por qué no tomas Deporte con nosotras?-

-Literatura avanzada solo está disponible a esa hora-

-Ay Is tú y tu obsesión por escribir-

-Pues Leah al menos yo soy hermosa e inteligente en cambio tú no eres ninguno de las 2-

-No seas así Is-

-Si no te gusta allá tu, Adiós- colgué el teléfono me estresa que critiquen mi amor por la literatura, si no soy una cantante o una modelo seré una escritora ya que la escritura me gusta casi tanto como la música.

Me metí a bañar para olvidarme de Leah…. cuando el agua caliente se acabo salí me puse unos chores negros una camisa de tiras fucsia y unos converse hasta la rodilla fucsias – estos converse eran mi obsesión- En lo que abrí la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que había alguien en mi puerta.

-Hola Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jacob era el novio de Leah que en verdad me quería era a mi pero yo lo había dejado bien claro que no quería una relación larga y aparentemente el si quería una ya que Leah y el llevan 6 meses

-Es que quería saber si hoy ibas a hablar en la reunión-

-Pues es un secreto- dije con voz muy seductora

-Secreto que me encantaría averiguar – dijo Jacob mientras se lanzaba sobre mi y me besaba

-Jacob hoy no, voy de salida- dije cuando pude separarlo de mi – otro dia será-

-Esperare con ansias-

-¿Y Leah?- Pregunte provocándolo

-Por Dios Is! Leah no se compara en lo más mínimo contigo-

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con ella?-

-Sacia mis necesidades-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la reunión Jacob-

-Chao Is-

Me fui al centro comercial mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era manipular a la gente incluyendo a los profesores -ni se imaginan lo fácil que fue convencer al director de dejarme escoger las clases de las princess- Estuve comprando en el centro comercial hasta que en mi mercedes no cupo mas con todo y eso que tenía el techo puesto, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños número 17 un mercedes descapotable de un hermoso color rojo. Cuando vi la hora eran las 3:30

-Joder, la reunión comienza a las 5:00 pero aun tengo que almorzar y cambiarme- Me fui al sushi que había enfrente del la entrada al estacionamiento y cuando por fin fue mi turno le dije al chico

-Dame un Alaska Roll- El chico que atendía no podía quitarme la vista de encima, pero cuando se fue no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya había regresado con mi comida y una rosa. Me dijo

-Cortesía de la cosa-con una voz de baboso que a el seguro le sonaría seductora

-Gracias, Adiós- Me dio lastima con el chico – bueno en verdad no- estaba demasiado apurada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me cambie a una camisa straples verde, una falda blanca y unos tacones verdes, comí y salí corriendo. La reunión estaba empezando cuando llegue y me senté en mi puesto habitual al lado de las princess, el director presento a todos los profesores y también nos dijo que habría 5 chicos nuevos unos tal Cullen. Al fin me toco hablar y dije

-Bueno es un placer que empecemos un nuevo año, me encanto que me hayan premiado de nuevo por rendimiento académico. Les informo que el baile será en 6 semanas y este año será con mascaras ni tu pareja debe saber quién eres- Esta idea se me ocurrió para ayudar a Ángela a ligar con Ben- Y por ultimo tengan un feliz año-

En lo que logre deshacerme de los chicos llegue a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir.

Mañana empezara de nuevo mi reinado

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**En vdd ando super emocionada por que esta en mi primera historia todos los que la han leido me han dicho que esta buenisima.... Pero necesito saber que piensan usteds dejenme sus coments plz osea si no les gusta diganmelo si les parece que no deberia seguir haciendola todo jajajajaja Espero sus coments**

**Un Beso **

**AriCullen**


	3. 1er Día

1er día

-Is, Is despierta, Is despierta- odio esa maldita alarma que me grabo Ángela.

Eran las 7:05am y la Academia empezaba a las 8:30. Me duche y me puse una camisa de tiras morada, una falda de blue jean y mis converse hasta la rodilla morados, me planche el pelo que me caía por la espalda, me maquille un poco – en verdad no lo necesitaba- y Sali. Cuando llegue a la Academia todos se me quedaron viendo a mí y a mi hermoso auto, bale del auto y cuando me disponía a entrar llego un jeep negro con 3 chicos y 2 chicas -imagino que serian los Cullen- una rubia hermosa se bajo y camino hacia mí y me dijo

-¿Eres Is Swan?-

-Sí y ¿tú eres?-

-Soy Rosalie Cullen, la pequeñita es mi hermana Alice, Jasper el catire es el novio de Alice, el grande y musculoso es mi novio Emmett-

-Ah pues es un gusto conocerlos pero voy tarde- dije de mala gana y me fui.

El salón de Arte estaba medio vacio así que simplemente me senté en el área de canto, saque mi cuaderno y continúe con mi canción pero el profesor entro y me dijo

-Isabella, necesito que como presidenta de los estudiantes presentes al chico nuevo y le expliques como llegar a su siguiente clase-

-Ok ¿Qué Cullen me toca-

-Pasa chico- por la puerta entro un chico alto, fuerte, demasiado perfecto ¿Cómo dijo la rubia que se llamaba? Dijo que era su novio mmmmm…. ¡Emmett! Es guapísimo en persona

-Bienvenido soy Is Swan- dije con voz amigable

-Hola soy Emmett Cullen, creo que ya conociste a mi hermana Rose- no dijo novia tal vez tenga oportunidad…

-Si la conocí hace poco… y ¿Qué instrumento tocas?-

-Batería-

-Oh qué bien!-

La clase paso muy rápido Emmett y yo hablamos toda la clase él era muy simpático. Le mostré donde estaba su siguiente clase y me fui corriendo a clase de literatura, el profesor igual que el de Arte me pidió que ayudara al chico nuevo. Esta vez era Jasper, el estaba visiblemente babeado por mí, a mi me parecía lindo pero no tanto como Emmett pero la poesía que Jasper escribía era lo más hermoso de este mundo. El era muy tímido por lo que no hablamos casi pero al final de la clase me dijo

-Is-

-Si?- me voltee a verlo

-¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-

-Sera otro día Jasper-

-Ok chao-

-bye-

Cuando llegue a francés le conté a las chicas de mis clases con los Cullen, cuando el profesor dijo

-Demos la bienvenida a la nueva alumna Alice Cullen-

-Otra Cullen debo tener una suerte hoy- dije sarcástica. Obviamente la chica se molesto y me dijo

-Sabes creo que te equivocaste de clase, la clase de obediencia para perros esta al otro lado de la calle-

-Y tu querida te equivocaste de vida porque conmigo nadie se mete, además si no quieres que tu vida y tus notas sean tan miserables como tu cállate y siéntate ahí- señale un puesta y la muy estúpida fue y se sentó.

En el almuerzo victoria me dijo

-Is ¿qué te parecen los nuevos?-

-Pues Emmett esta buenísimo, Jasper se babea por mi y le hare la vida imposible a Alice-

-Entonces ¿No has tenido clase con Rosalie?-

-No pero ella quiere ser mi amiga y al 5to chico del cual ni conozco el nombre no le he visto la cara-

-Ahhh, pero todavía tienes deporte ¿Qué piensas agarrar?-

-Gimnasia y ahora que lo mencionas creo que llegare temprano para convencer al profesor-

-¡Uh! Chica mala trabajando- Dijo Ang

-Así es, bye-

-Adios-

Me fui al gimnasio y luego de convencer rápidamente al profesor de que me diera gimnasia sonó el timbre y una vez que el profesor dijera los deportes nos fuimos a cambiar, en gimnasia era la mejor, las demás no me llegaban a los talones. Se me acerco un chico que nunca había visto así que asumí que sería el 5to Cullen, era de cabellos dorados y unos ojos color esmeralda. A cualquiera le parecería bonito pero a mí me parecía un chico común.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen-

-Hola Is Swan- dije desinteresada

-Lo se, mis hermanos no paran de hablar de ti…. Causas emoción en mi familia-

-Ah, es normal- Dios ojola sea Emmett el que no pare de hablar de mi-Debo irme a seguie practicado, Adios-

-Espera Is-

-¿Qué?-dije un poco estresada

-Eres una excelente gimnasta-

-Gracias- Me fui y mientras practicaba mi rutina me di cuenta de que no había tenido ni una clase con Tania o su grupito cuando pensé en eso mi cabeza se separo de mi rutina y me resbale y me torci el tobillo

-Ay!!!!!- Chille mientras sobaba mi tobillo. Edward fue el primero que llego y cuando vio mi pie dijo

-Esta hinchado, creo que es una torcedura un poco grave-

-Y que sabes tu- dije molesta

-Mi papa es medico ven vamos al hospital-

En el hospital estuve como hora y media mientras me revisaban y me decían que no debería hacer mas gimnasia por 3 semanas. En lo que Edward vio la hora se fue corriendo y en cuanto yo me pude liberar del doctor me fui a buscar a las chicas las clases ya habían terminado asi que las llame y les dije

-Reunión urgentísima en mi casa en 20 min-

Mientras las chicas no habian llegado me diverti un poco revisando los antiguos expedientes de Alice - Cosa que podia hacer ya que una vez cuando estube con el director consegui clonar su Pc y asi poder cambiar las notas-

-Veamos A, A, A... Huhg esta chica es buena espera que es esto C en...Deporte- Rompi en risas- Es imposible- Veamos la materia que mejor lleva Alice es Dibujo pues agamos unos pequeños cambios.. Listo! Alice mañana recibira un anuncio de que sus clases fueron cambiadas- No podia parar de reir Siempre me salgo con la mia......

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pobre Alice...**

**Que bello Edward que salvo a Is!!!! En verdad a el y a Alice se las voy a poner dificil los primeros capitulos.....**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews !! espero tener mas por que si no creo que dejare de escribir por un tiempo jajajajaja**

**Un beso**

**AriCullen**


	4. Solo ella

Solo ella

Edward POV

Cuando dejaron salir a Is del hospital vi la hora

-Dios los chicos salieron hace media hora y yo tengo el carro! Alice me va a matar-

Sali corriendo agarre el jeep de Emmett y acelere hasta llegar a los 180kph, llegue al colegio y estaba vacio y sentados en un banco estaban mis hermanos, todos vieron el jeep y suspiraron antes de entrar cuando se subieron la primera en hablar fue Rose

-Que paso Edward?-dijo algo preocupada

-Que va a pasar que es un sinvergüenza que no usa su carro pero se lleva el de Emmett y nos deja a todos plantados haciendo. Dejame pensar que hicimos…. NADA!- dijo Alice histérica

-Perdon Alice, es que Is se cayo en gimnasia y se torcio el tobillo entonces yo la lleve con Carlise…..-Alice me interrumpió

-¿!Que?! nos dejastes plantados por Is Swan, como te atreves-

-perdon- después de eso mas nadie dijo nada por un rato hasta que Rose suspiro

-Rose ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que no me toca ninguna clase con Is-

-A mi me toco esta ultima con ella- después me arrepentí de haber dicho eso

-TU!-

-Tranquila Rose-dijo Emmett-A mi en verdad me gusta mucho esta academia y Is es muy simpatica-

-Esa chica es una perra- dijo Alice echando chispas

-A mi me cae muy bien- dijo Jasper embobado

-Si en verdad es muy linda-dijo Rose

-Edward ¿Qué te parece a ti?-me pregunto Emmett curioso

-Pues en verdad es solo una chica no es nada de otro mundo-

-Por Dios! Podemos hablar de otra cosa-dijo Alice estresada

-No es necesario ya llegamos- le dije

Bajamos del jeep y en la entrada de la casa había una nota

_Chicos_

_Sali a una entrevista de trabajo y su padre ya esta trabajando en el hospital._

_Espero que su primer dia alla sido bueno_

_Con Amor_

_Esme_

-Edward ¿que dice?-Pregunto Rose

-No, que se fueron a trabajar-

-Ok-

-Edward puedes venir-llamaron Emmett y Jasper de la cocina

-Voy-

En lo que entre a la cocina Jasper cerro la puerta, se volteo a mirarnos con una cara muy preocupada y Emmett le pregunto

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?-

-Estoy enamorado de Is-

-¿Qué? ¿y Alice?- dije histérico

-No ce lo que siento por Alice no ha cambiado pero solo pienso en Is y quiero estar con ella en cada momento-

-Debes pensar en Alice, en la misma Is recuerda que las chicas como ellas no buscan nada serio-dijo Emmett

-Bueno solo quería que se enteraran mañana vere que es lo que Is siente por mi-

-La chica es de lo mejor y en verdad no es nada fea- dijo Emmett pensativo

-Emmett ¿tu también?-Pregunte ya desesperado

-No, solo me deje llevar-

-Pero Edward tu sinceramente ¿Qué piensas de Is?-pregunto Jasper

-Es linda y muy habilidosa pero no es para nada mi tipo-dije confiado

-Chicos ¿están bien?-Grito Rose

-Si, ya salimos Rose-Grito Emmett

Abrimos la puerta y escuchamos un grito que nos dejo secos. Jasper y yo subimos a su cuarto y allí estaba Alice histérica y no paraba de romper cosas

-Alice ¿que pasa?-dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba

-Es que la odio me humillo y la odio-

-y ¿por eso estas asi?- pregunto Jasper

-si- Alice lo abrazo y le dijo – Te amo Jazz-

-yo igual Ali-

-Me voy a vengar, mañana va a ver-

-Alice no es necesario-

-Si lo es Jasper y me voy a vengar o me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen!-

-Y que piensas hacer-Dijo jasper angustiado

-Mañana veran-

**Aqui vemos que piensan los cullen**

**Alice sera tan mala como Is?**

**Jasper dejara a Alice?**

**Is se quedara con Jazz o con Emmett?**

**todo esto en los proximos capitulos**

**plz dejen reviews**

**AriCullen**


	5. Planes

**Los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad**

**perdon por no haber escrito el disclaimer antes es que no me acorde....**

Planes

Bella Pov

Cuando las chicas llegaron a mi casa ya habia terminado el asuntico de Alice, Victoria me dijo

-Que pasa Is?- se le notaba la preocupacion en la voz

-Nos tienes angustiadas- dijo Angela

-Bueno es para angustiarse, el grupo de Tanya esta planeando algo y estoy segura de que es algo grande..... Ninguna de las "Sexy Girls" esta conmigo- me quede pensando y luego dije - En cuantas clases están con ustedes?-

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos y respondieron - todas menos Fránces-

-Etonces debemos hacer algo- derrepente vino a mi como si nada -Ya se! vamos a hacer creer a las "Sexy Girls" que unos chicos estan tras de ellas y asi paran de planear lo que sea que esten haciendo ya que van a andar distraidas con sus "novios"-

-Me encanta!- dijo Leah emocionada

Mi celular empezo a sonar y reconoci el numero de mi madre

-Chicas ya vengo- me fui a mi cuarto en donde pude atender

-Hola mama-

_-Hola bella como estas?-_

-Bien mami-

_-Muy bien y como van las clases?-_

_-_Muy bien ahorita estoy con las chicas-

_-Bella sigues con eso?-_

-Si mama, pero tranquila yo las dejaré.. ya no quiero ser una facil-

_-Bueno pero que sea rapido-_

-Seguro-

_-Un beso, Chao-_

-Bye- y con eso tranque mi familia era la unica que me conocia de verdad no era la "Is" narcisa, popular y perra que todos conocian, era bella la chica timida con sentimientos que queria encontrar a su principe, pero es que si yo no era asi nadie me hiba a querer...

Fui a la sala y dije

-La reunión se acabó chao- Me quede pensando en que hibaa hacer y cuando vi la hora dije -Joder han pasado 2 horas- no habia terminado de decir 2 cuando el timbre sono, camine rapidamente hacia la puerta y cuando abrí era Rosalie

-Hola Is-

-Hola.... Rosalie, como encontrastes mi apartamento?-

-Un tal Jacob me dijo que era la 214-

-Ahh ok, quieres pasar?-

A Rose le cayo buenisimo Is pero estoy segura de que hubiera odiado a Bella, hicimos planes para ir de compras a una nueva tienda abercrombie y estubimoa hablando de muchisimas cosas a las 9:30 dije

-Rose ya es tarde deberias irte-

-Y a que hora llega tu compañero?-

-No Rose, no tengo compañero-

-Y eso?-

-Preferencias que tiene la jefa de las Princess-

-Que dicha-

-Creeme que no- y con eso cerre la puerta, porfin cuando creia que hiba a poder dormir me llegó un mensaje de Alice

_"Si crees que todo se acabo espera a ver lo que preparo para ti" _

Cuando lei eso la pequeña parte de mi cuerpo en donde vive Is se consumió a la otra mitad y le respondí

_"Pequeña no vas por el buen camino en esta academia yo tengo mas autoridad que el mismo director si no pregunta que pasó con Kate Denali se creia muy fuerte como tu... No jueges con fuego que te estas quemando"_

En ese momento recorde que Jasper estaba interesado en mi y se me ocurrió como fastidiar a la enana, robandole el novio - que no es nada feo- El le partiria el corazón, ademas sus notas empezaran a bajar. Pensando en esto me quede dormida y cuando mi particular alarma sonó

-Que estress con esa alarma- Me empecé a vestir y mientras lo hacia recorde mi plan malvado e hice 3 llamadas

-Hola?-

-Sam soy Is-

-Is que raro tu llamada que quieres?-

-Necesito un favor-

-Lo que quieras- le conte el plan y luego hice lo mismo con Paul y Seth, vi la hora y eran la 8:15

-Voy a llegar tarde-

Sali corriendo, en la entrada del colegio estaban los 3 chicos a los que habia llamado los salude y les dije que iniciaran con el plan en el almuerzo. Cuando entre a Arte me sente en mi puesto y salude a Emmett

-Hola Emmett como andas?-

-Hola Is, bien y tu?-

-Bien gracias- Emmett se me quedo viendo y despues dijo

-Quieres almorzar con mi familia?-

-Me encantaria pero sorry no puedo es regla de las Princess sentarse juntas-

-Pues no quiero ganarme un castigo- nos reimos hasta mas no poder y cuando Emmett pudo hablar me dijo - Que escribes?-

-Es una cancion-

-Dejame ver- le mostre lo que estaba escribiendo y el me dijo - Es muy hermosa, me gusta que hable de una chica timida es como tu nemesis-

-Si claro- lo que el no sabia es que esa chica era yo o por lo menos mas de la mitad de mi cuerpo la cancion era sobre Bella

-No has pensado cantarlas?-

-Desde hace tiempo he querido hacer un American Idol en la academia pero no se que pensarian las otras-

-Es muy buena idea tienes mi apoyo-

-Gracias Emmett-

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad el plan con Tanya fue un exito las bobas esas se lo tragaron y como no podia hacer gimnasia me fui a mi casa a ver peliculas y no se en que parte de orgullo y prejuicio me quedé dormida

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaa!!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo a mi me encanta por que vemos que "Is" tiene un lado Bella jajajaja - Perdon por tardarme taaaaanto es que no tenía internet-**

**Me llegó un rewiew de una fanfic que no le gusta mi fic y que me abrió una pág en el foro de malos fic... En vdd quiero saber que piensan de mi fic por que creo que no lo voy a seguir escribiendo, por eso me gustaría saber que piensan de el... porfa aunque les paresca normal me lo dicen, si les gusta, les choca o les parece X me lo dicen me dolió mucho que no le gustara a alguien ya que yo estaba muy ilusionada**

**Dejen rewiews **

**besos **

**AriCullen**


	6. Admirador Secreto

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia mia

Admirador Secreto

Esa noche soñé de cuando era niña. Tenía 11 años que feliz era…. Tenía algunas amigas pero a la que más recuerdo es a Ana ella era una chica encantadora me apoyaba con todas mis locuras y recuerdo que me apoyó cuando me enamoré de James, él fue el que me hizo lo que soy… En mi sueño iba por un prado, ese era nuestro sitio secreto solo de Ana y mío, le contaba a Ana que deseaba conocer a un príncipe que viniera por mí en su caballo blanco y nunca me abandonara…

De repente sonó mi particular alarma pero hoy estaba de mejor humor definitivamente mi lado Bella estaba aflorando.

Me levante tome una silla la acerqué a mi closet y me subí en ella, palmeé suavemente el último tramo del closet –ya que no llegaba- y al final la encontré, me baje y fui hacia mi cama y con cuidado abrí la caja rosada que decía "recuerdos de Bella"

En ella había fotos con mi mama, mi papa con Ana y una con james la doblé y la volví a meter junto con las cartas de Ana que nunca respondí y el medallón que me dio mi padre antes de venir a la academia. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, cerré la caja, la puse en mi mesita y cuando me disponía a bañarme una alerta sonó en mi blackberry, era una invitación de chat y cuando acepté

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: hola Is ¿Cómo dormites?

Is Swan dice: ¿Quién eres?

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: Soy un chico que no para de pensar en ti y que quiere ser el primero en robarte una sonrisa

Is Swan dice: Pues lo lograste que lindo eso que me dices… ¿Puedes esperarme un ratito que voy tarde y me tengo que duchar?

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: Dale te espero

Deje mi celular y prácticamente corriendo me duché me puse una camisa rosada, una falda rosada y unos zapatos altos del mismo color que la camisa, en lo que termine agarré mi bolso mi celular y escribí

Is Swan dice: ¿Estás ahí?

Paso un buen rato hasta que puso

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: Si te estaba esperando

Is Swan dice: ¿Compartes alguna clase conmigo?

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: Si

Is Swan dice: ¿Cuál?

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: No te lo voy a decir

Is Swan dice: Porfa

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: No

Is Swan dice: Bueno entonces chao

Guardé el celular de mal humor y entré a clase, en clase de arte Mike Newton se me acercó y me dijo

-¿Is esta noche vienes a mi casa?-

-Mike no estoy de humor además…-

-Pero hace mucho que no nos divertimos además el pequeño Mike te extraña-

-Pues pídele disculpas de mi parte esta noche no- y dicho esto me di la vuelta y vi que me esperaba un Emmett algo furioso

-Is ¿Por qué Mike te trata así, has estado con él? -

-Emmett es raro un chico con el que no allá estado-

-Pero…- El timbre sonó salvándome y corrí a literatura, antes de entrar al salón revisé mi celular que decía

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: ¿Qué tal tu 1era clase?

Is Swan dice: Bien y la tuya

Rubio Sensible 03 dice: Mal porque solo pensé en ti y el profesor me preguntó algo y como no tenía ni idea de cuál era la respuesta me castigo jajajaja

Is Swan dice: jajajaja te diría que no pensaras en mi pero sería imposible así que procura sentarte adelante y hacer como si le pararas a la clase… Vamos a llegar tarde a clase Bye

Ese chico poco a poco se está ganando mi cariño aparte es demasiado dulce ¡Isabella deja de pensar gafedades!

En clase de literatura no pare de hablar con Jasper y casi al acabarse la clase me llegó una sorpresa no muy grata de Alice ya que cambió el video que íbamos a ver por uno mío bailando ballet –Era preciosa pero la impresión al verlo fue algo grande- y los chicos no pararon de burlarse de mi así que planee mi jugada y cuando salí y vi a Alice en la puerta, sin que Jasper la viera lo pegué a la pared y lo besé el sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su novia puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mías en su cuello.

Cuando nos separamos me despedí y me fui directo a mi cuarto – No quería ser vista por hoy- Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me puse ropa más cómoda y saque mi laptop para enviar un par de mails, el 1ero era para Ana le escribí:

Anita

Hace muchísimo que no nos vemos en verdad te extraño muchísimo, sorry por lo de separarnos pero es que me da demasiado dolor recordar mi pasado y desgraciadamente tú estabas en el…..

Tenemos que reunirnos

Un Beso

Bella

Mientras escribía ese mail varias lagrimas se me escaparon pero me recupere y seguí. El 2ndo mail fue para Las princess:

Chicas

Quiero hacer una fiesta y creo que el tema perfecto para coquetear con Emmett sería una bienvenida a los Cullen ¿Qué les parece?

Pasaron como 10 min cuando recibí una respuesta

Is,

Me encanta tu idea además es el día perfecto para terminar el plan con las Sexy Girls

Leah

Respondí

Leah, me encantas voy a hablar con Rosalie….

La tarde transcurrió sin novedad alguna pero cuando me preparaba para dormir alguien toco la puerta, fui a abrir y me encontré con un Edward totalmente sorprendido – debe ser porque mi pijama era solo un micro short de tela y una camiseta- Al instante me sonroje, hacia 3 años que no lo hacía. Lentamente pasé mi mano por mis cachetes y cuando los sentí calientes me sonroje el tripe

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte antes de sonrojarme más que un tomate

-Hablar contigo-

-Y ¿Estas son horas?-

-Para gente como tú siempre es hora- Auch! Eso me dolió

-Bueno pasa pero es rápido-

-ok- Se sentó en el sofá y yo junto a él y entonces me dijo –Quiero que te alejes de Jasper-

-¿Qué? Y en tal caso ¿por qué no me lo pide el?-

-Si no te hubieras desaparecido lo hubiera hecho- Se quedo pensativo

_-----------------------------------------Edward Flash Back------------------------------------------------------_

_Alice llegó llorando hasta donde estábamos y nos dijo_

_-La perra me robo a mi Jasper-_

_-¿¡Qué?! – preguntamos al unisonó_

_-La vi besándolo-_

_-Chicos- Jasper venía corriendo nada mas llego y Alice le dio una sola cachetada_

_-Alice ella me besó lo juro-_

_-Y tu no hiciste mucho- Se fue corriendo con Rose tras de ella cuando Jasper la intento alcanzar nosotros lo paramos_

_-Creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones- dijo Emmett_

_-Bueno me beso y yo le respondí pero fue solo eso sentí una pasión demasiado grande pero nada comparado con cuando beso a Alice-_

_-Pero lo arruinaste-_

_-Lo sé y lo siento mucho-_

_-----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------_

-Vas a hablar- Dije ya obstinada

-El es tu admirador secreto, déjalo por favor- Eso me hizo caer en cuentas

-Y ¿Que?-

-Alice era huérfana la única familia que tiene somos nosotros que la adoptamos ella está aquí gracias a Jasper y ni tú te vas a atrever a romper eso- Eso me rompió el corazón

-Yo… Yo… Yo lo siento no tenía idea-

-Nadie lo sabe -

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por los daños que le cause a tu familia…- Mi teléfono me interrumpió

-Hola-

_-Hola Is soy Ang es que ya va a empezar Criminal minds-_

-Gracias ya lo voy a ver-

_-Un beso-_

-Bye-

Me le quedé viendo a Edward y dije

-Ya va a empezar criminal minds si no te importa-

-es mi favorita- lo mire y en sus ojos vi que era verdad así que le respondí

-No creo que llegues a tu cuarto ¿Te quedas?-

-Gracias-

-A ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por abrirme los ojos y hacer aflorar mi lado Bella-

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundido

-No lo entenderías- Encendí la tele y antes de que criminal minds terminara estaba durmiendo…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaaaaa!!!!**

**Sorry por tardarme tanto se que soy una incumplida es que estoy con demaciados trabajos y examenes voy a ver si hoy logro subir otro cap para recompensarlas.....**

**Gracias por su apoyo me dejaron reviews bellisimos!!**

**Bueno aqui vemos que Edward le saca a Is su lado Bella jajajaja en el prox cap Edward va a entender que fue esto ultimo que le dijo Is.... Y creo que tambien vamos a explicar que fue lo que paso con James.**

**Si no puedo subir hoy mañana les subo seguro el prox cap! Dejen RR**

**Besos**

**AriCullen**


	7. Vete de mi casa!

disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad

¡Vete de mi casa!

Me desperté sobre algo muy cómodo mientras un celular que no era el mío sonaba, Edward se movió con cuidado para pararse y atender… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacia Edward en mi casa?

-hola-decía bajito escucho y luego respondió-En casa….-lo miré feo y dijo-Salí a caminar-de nuevo escucho y dijo-Paso por allá a las 6, chao Jazz-Tranco se volvió a verme y pregunto

-¿Te desperté?-

-Ese no es el problema-y como vi que no planeaba responder le dije-¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte aquí?-

-Me quedé dormido perdón-

-Esa no es escusa, ahora vete de mi casa-

-Es sábado ¿Quién va a venir a las 7am?-

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y grito

-¡Is soy yo Rose!- Mire a Edward y le grité

-¡Tú hermana que te parece!-

Se quedo paralizado y luego dijo-¿Qué hago?-

-Ve al closet del cuarto vacio-dije nerviosa y cuando oí el closet cerrarse le abrí a Rose

-Hola Is- dijo Rosalie emocionada

-Hola Rose ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vamos a ir a Abercrombie ¿no?-

-Ah claro, déjame cambiarme y nos vamos-

Rápidamente me metí a bañar me puse un mono dorado y un top negro, antes de salir fui al cuarto de invitados y le dije a Edward

-Dame tu bb pin y cuando puedas salir te mando un mensaje-

-Ok es 2433E4FB-

-Dale que no se repita- y con eso me fui en el bmw rojo de Rose, una vez en la tienda saque mi celular

Is Swan dice: ¡ya vete!

Edward Cullen: Gracias

Guarde el celular y empezamos a comprar hasta más no poder, cuando salimos me di cuenta de que al frente había una tienda converse grandísima

-Rose vamos allá - le dije señalando la tienda

-Dale-

Me compré aproximadamente 9 pares de converse hasta la rodilla – mi pequeña obsesión-y lo guardamos todo en el carro, mientras almorzábamos Rosalie me dijo

-Sabes creo que le caerías muy bien a Alice ella ama las compras….-

-mmm- fue todo lo que dije

-En verdad que lastima que sus personalidades choquen tanto…-

-Si es una pena- dije con sarcasmo

-A ella le dolió mucho lo de ayer creo que te pasaste- dijo algo tímida

-¿Podemos cambiar el tema?-respondí malhumorada

-Si claro-

-¿Crees que podemos incluir en el baile de bienvenida algo como una fiesta más grande para celebrar su llegada?-

-¡Claro, me encanta!- se quedo pensando y me dijo- ¿En la academia no hay porristas?-

-Si pero las audiciones para las nuevas son después del baile…-

-Ok…Is se me hace tarde y tengo una cita con Emmett-

-Ahhh, bueno déjame en mi casa-

**Edward pov**

Cuando Is me aviso por Blackberry que podía irme, me Salí del closet pero cuando pase por la puerta de su cuarto me entro una curiosidad inmensa-Veamos el cuarto de una diva- me dije a mi mismo, entré y era un cuarto normal sin contar los lujos que tenía como un itoch, una macbok pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la colección de discos que había pegados a la pared pero había 1 disco que me llamo muchísimo la atención

_Bella Swan_

Puse el disco en la computadora y escuche la voz más hermosa del mundo definitivamente debía tener ese disco, así que lo queme y deje el original donde estaba antes. Le di otra vuelta a la habitación y cuando iba a salir encontré una cajita rosa que decía "_Recuerdos de Bella"_ la abrí y adentro habían varias fotos de Is, cartas de una tal Ana, un medallón y un papelito doblado, lo abrí y eran Is y un chico. Lo voltee y por detrás decía _El último año de Bella_… No entendía nada sobre esta chica, pero esta tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me fijé en cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro una Is furiosa

**Bella Pov**

Como se atrevía a revisar mis cosas, estaba tan furiosa que veía en rojo

-LARGATE DE MI CASA- le grite

-per..Perdón-tartamudeó

-Como te atreves a revisar mis cosas-

-no fue mi intención-

-Edward me estas colmando la paciencia-

-Bella porfav…- no lo deje terminar

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTES?-ahora si estaba furiosa

-Perdón Is-

-Sabes que vete antes de que te mate-

Cuando se estaba llendo se le cayó al piso un Cd y cuando lo vi empecé a gritar otra vez

-Aparte te robas mi música-

-yo…-

-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ-

Cuando al fin se fue me di cuenta de que sabía todo sobre Bella y no pude mas empecé a llorar, a llorar como nunca había llorado…Después de cómo 2 horas llorando vi que había alguien en la puerta pero tenía la vista tan nublada que no reconocí quien era

-¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto la última persona en el mundo que pensé que podría venir a consolarme

-¿Alice?-

-Si soy yo- Cuando me dijo eso lloré aún mas- Perdóname por favor me porté demasiado mal contigo-

-No... Yo también me porté muy mal contigo- me respondió

-Gracias- le dije

-De nada Is, sabes que si necesitas a alguien me tienes. En verdad me dí cuenta de que nos parecemos mucho y juntas seriamos un trió genial ósea Rose tu y yo- Me di cuenta de que Alice era una persona demasiado amable. Empecé a reír, esta chica sí que me hacía sentir mejor

-Cuéntame que te pasa, puedes confiar en mí-

-Bueno es una historia demasiado larga no se por dónde empezar-

-Por el principio sería bueno-

-Bueno Ok- dije riendo

----------------------------------Bella Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía 12 años y estaba totalmente enamorada de James, el era 2 años mayor que yo pero eso lo hacía ver más irresistible para mi, así que un día iba por el parque con Ana y veo un mega letrero que dice _Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ Y justo abajo del letrero me esperaba James yo inmediatamente le dije que si, fueron 2 años maravillosos yo amaba a James y él me consentía demasiado y me amaba –o por lo menos eso creía yo- 2 meses antes de cumplir los 3 años -ya tenía 15 y era más persuasiva- me di cuenta de que James me engañaba y en vez de negarlo o pedirme perdón, no sé. Me dijo que lo iba a arreglar y yo como una gafa volví a caer pero recuerdo aun que ese día me llevo a su casa y me hizo algo horrible prácticamente me violo y al final me dijo

-No eres suficiente mujer vete de mi casa-

------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

-Mas nunca confié en los hombres a las 2 semanas ya estaba en esta academia pero antes de llegar juré que mas nunca derramaría una lagrima por un hombre y que ellos llorarían por mi así que deje a Bella en mi antigua casa y cuando pisé esta academia nació Is pero desde que tu familia llego es muy difícil mantener oculta a Bella-No sabía por qué era tan abierta con Alice pero ella emanaba una tranquilidad demasiado grande

-Wow Is no se qué decirte-

-Alice estoy arta de esto porfa mientras estemos solas dime Bella-

-Ok Bella… Y por qué no dejas de ser así-

-Lo que pasa es que cuando soy Is me siento fuerte segura pero con Bella soy yo pues no sé que puedo hacer-

-Pero a quien es a la que le gustan las compras- dijo señalando mis bolsas

-A ambas-

Empezamos a reír mientras hablábamos de puras idioteces, Alice me caía de maravilla pero mientras hablábamos de la última operación de Angelina Jolie sonó el timbre cuando vi quien era le dije a Alice

-Mira a Is trabajando- Abrí e inmediatamente dije –Tanya ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- con un enfado enorme

-Vengo a aclarar algunas cosas-

-Como por ejemplo-

-Como ustedes las perras dicen marcar territorio- respondió ella con un tono de voz "intimidante"

-Mira yo no veo a ninguna perra por aquí porque ni tú eres perra, no podría insultar a esos pobres animales tu lo que eres es una ramera-

-UYYY- Estaba haciendo un berrinche Alice no podía con la risa pero ella se puso seria y me dijo- Solo te digo que los novios de las Sexy Girls no son de su uso personal-

-Claro, claro. ¿Por qué no te largas?- Le cerré la puerta en la cara y grito

-ME ROMPISTES LA NARIZ IDIOTA!!!-

-tendrás que operártela… de nuevo- le dije pero no había terminado la frase cuando estaba en el piso llorando de la risa junto a Alice

-Su cara fue lo mejor- me dijo entre risas

De repente sonó mi reloj – ¡Dios son las 12! Alice ¿Te quieres quedar?

-¡Si! Será una super mega pijamada- dijo dando saltitos

-Alice no puedo contigo- dije riendo

-Ya sé que es lo primero que vamos a hacer- me dijo emocionada

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!**

**lo prometido es deuda!! jajajaj este cap me encanta en vdd amo a Alice y ya queria reconsiliarlas por mi parte yo tambien mataba a Edward si lo encontraba en mi cuarto como lo encontró Is jajajajajaja**

**Como les prometí este cap tambn les digo que hasta que no lleguemos a los 40 RR no subo otro jajajaja ( chantaje)**

**Las Amoo **

**nos leemos **

**AriCullen**


	8. Aviso!

**Hola!!!!!**

**no piensen que no he subido porq no me han llegado los 40 reviews... en vdd mi pobre laptop agarro un virus cuando le bajaba el lime wire y luego de repararla mi mama me la quito y me dijo**

**-Tienes que estudiar full para todos los examenes de lapso y vere si en smana santa te la devuelvo-**

**uyyy a veces es un fastidio....**

**Bueno era para que no piensen que soy una incumplida es por culpa de que yo tengo hasta el cap 11 escrito en la laptop que tiene my mom......**

**Bueno besos**

**nos leemos**

**AriCullen**


	9. Pijamada

La pijamada

-Ya sé que es lo primero que vamos a hacer- me dijo emocionada- Conseguir municiones

-Alice son las 12 de la noche a esta hora ninguna tienda está abierta-

-Quien habló de una tienda-

-a ver… ¿En dónde vamos a conseguir "Municiones" a las 12pm?-

-En el cuarto de Emmett- dijo con voz de mala

-Esta bien me convenciste- dije riendo – ¿pero voy a ir en pijama?-

-Claro ¿quién te va a ver a las 12?-

Dicho eso nos fuimos al cuarto de Emmett resulta que quedaba un piso mas arriba de mi cuarto… Alice abrió la puerta con una llave que estaba "Escondida" a lado de la puerta y cuando entramos me dijo que esperara mientras ella sacaba las chucherías, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que los Cullen eran super raros porque si Emmett y Rose eran hermanos de sangre ¿Cómo podían ser novios?.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me susurro al oído

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- me voltee y vi que Edward me veía medio raro, bueno pero obviamente me tenía que ver raro estaba en su cuarto en mi mini pijama haciendo quien sabe que. Pero al verlo los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue pegarle una cachetada y sacar corriendo a Alice de la casa, cuando llegamos a mi casa lloré como por 15 minutos ya que Alice empezó a reir, yo me le quede viendo y ella me dijo

-Imagínate si tu fueras Edward y llega alguien a tu casa, te pega una cachetada y luego se va llorando- no podía parar de reír, Alice tenia razón

-Bueno, bueno empecemos con la pijamada – Alice empezó a aplaudir y me dijo

-primero a maquillarnos-

-No primero a responderle preguntas a Bella- dije yo

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo Emmett y Rose son novios y hermanos?-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que mi mama Esme es tía de Jasper y Rose, cuando sus papas murieron Esme se quedó con ellos. Eso fue como cuando tenían 7 años-

-Ahhh Ok- Alice me hizo ojitos – bueno ahora si a ¡Maquillarnos!-

Nos maquillamos, peinamos, comimos la mitad de las chucherías y cuando fueron las 3:30am Alice dijo

-Bella, Emmett me contó que a ti te encanta cantar y querías hacer una especie de american idol-

-Si es verdad-

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si podía ayudarte a planearlo-

-mmmm no se… ¡Obvio que si!- dije riendo – Que te parece si mañana mismo empezamos-

-Dale-

Después de eso todo se volvió muy borroso creo que el llorar tanto me agotó mucho porque caí dormida ahí mismo, que bueno que estábamos en mi cama

-Bella, Bella, Bella despierta- Alice me sacudía, yo me di media vuelta, me arropé hasta la cabeza e intenté ignorarla…. Al principio pensé que había funcionado pero Alice me quito las sabanas y como yo estaba bien enrrollada termine en el piso

-AUCH!- chillé

-Perdón- Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue el reloj

-¿!ALICE SON LAS 9AM?!-

-Si bella y es hora de vestirse, bajar a desayunar, subir, llamar a Rosalie y empezar a planear el All Star Idol-

-Bueno esta bien…. ¿Necesitas que te preste ropa?-

-Si no te molesta me gustaría escogerla yo-

-Dale no hay problema- Alice agarro una camisa verde, unos jeans pero se dejo sus mismos zapatos y para mi sorpresa también sacó lo que yo iba a usar, una camisa rojo sangre, unos chores y mis converse rojos…. Bajamos a desayunar y nos pusimos a hablar

-¿Crees que Edward esté molesto conmigo?- en verdad no se porque pregunté eso…

-Bueno el es algo… tapado y no se da cuenta de que invadió tu privacidad pero por otro lado lo de ayer en su cuarto estuvo algo mal así que los mas probable es que si-

-Ah ok- no sabía que decir

-Bueno cambiemos de tema….. cuando podemos hacer el siguiente All Star Idol-

-¿Qué te parece el dia después del baile?- dije

-Pero eso es en menos de 2 meses y todo lo que tenemos que planear!!!! No nos dará tiempo..- Alice sonaba algo triste

-Claro que si!! Con la ayuda de Rose lo vamos a terminar y con tanto tiempo para practicar-

-Si es cierto!!!!-

-Es mejor que subamos para empezar a preparar todo- dije rompiendo el silencio recién formado

Cuando subimos Rose estaba en la puerta y al verme con Alice se puso blanca –Is…. Tu… Tu que… haces con…. Ella??-Alice y yo rompimos en risas y al ver que ella no le encontraba nada de divertido desidimos entrar

-Entonces Edward estaba aquí cuando yo llegue?- Después de contarle todo a Rose todavía se veía enredada

-Si- respondí

-Bueno está bien creo que lo entiendo….-

-Que bueno porque tenemos que planear el All Star Idol-

Entre todos los planes nos dieron las 5pm….

-! Dios al fin terminamos!- Dijo Rose

-Cierto creo que voy a morir-Chillo Alice

Derrepente mi celular empezó a sonar y para mi sorpresa era Edward así que le hice señas a las chicas para que se quedaran calladas y lo puse en altavoz

-¿Hola?-

_-Is… Soy Edward-_

-Ahh ¿Qué quieres?-

_-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso ayer en mi cuarto-_

-Yo no tengo que explicarte nada a ti pero si quieres le preguntas a Alice-Dije malhumorada

_-Alice?! Si era ella… -Parecía sorprendido_

-Si-

_-Bueno Adiós-_ Con eso tranque y antes de decir algo creo que el estomago de Rose reclamo porque el sonido que salió de él fue enorme

-Upsss Perdón Chicas- Rose estaba roja

-No importa- Dijo Alice – ¿Que te parece si llamamos a los chicos para ir a comer?-

-Si dale, ¿Bella Vienes?- Contesto Rose

-No paso de eso además prefiero que lo de Bella y todo eso se quede entre nosotras-

-Está bien Chao-

-Bye-

Cuando estuve sola en mi cuarto me dio tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente… En mis amigas, en las princess, en el baile y aunque suene extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora que era me quede dormida pensando en el…. En Edward

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!!**

**Perdon por eso osea se que es horrible fueron como 2 meses sin subir es que como ya puse mi mama no me daba mi laptop pero a que no adivinan...**

**Unos cuantos 20 en el cole y puf..! tengo de nuevo mi laptop**

**jajajajaja**

**este cap me gusta mucho ya se forma este trio que tanto amamos osea Alice Rose y Bella y el final ufff! como amaria quedarme dormida pensando en edward xD**

**Bueno quiero muchor reviews!!!!**

**Un Beso**

**AriCullen**


	10. La Charla

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad

La Charla

Toda la noche soñé en el día del baile con nosotras disfrazadas y cada una con su chico si estos saber quiénes eran ellas pero yo si sabia quien era mi chico era un ángel de cabellos cobres y ojos esmeraldas que me seducían sin parar…. ¡Esperen! ¿Estaba soñando con Edward?

Me pare de un brinco y vi la hora 9:30am

-Por dios en domingo quien se para a esta hora…-dije malhumorada pero ya que… Voy a bajar a hacer algo de gimnasia – Aunque el médico me allá dicho 3 semanas con 1 y media me siento perfecta-

Me puse un short negro un top fucsia y unos zapatos de goma, agarre el radio y baje al gimnasio. Una vez en el prendí el radio y empecé a bailar olvidando el mundo alrededor mío….

Como a las 2 horas estaba exhausta así que me senté y apague la música pero en eso escuche un ruido y grite

-¿Quién esta ahí?- A los 5 minutos escuche respuesta

-Lo siento is soy yo Edward-

-¡¿Edward?!-

-Si perdón- camino hacia mí y se sentó en frente mío

-¿Me estabas espiando?- dije divertida

-Si, pero espera… ¿Alguien está de buen humor hoy?-

-Pues si ¿Acaso no puedo?-

-No así me gustas más aun...-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Acaso admitió que está enamorado de mí? Nadie nunca lo ha estado todos sientes es deseo

-No... Nada perdón- Dijo nervioso

-Ahh ok- dije sonrojándome

-Is puedo preguntarte algo-

-Claro Edward-

-¿Ahora eres amiga de Alice?-

-Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie-

-Es un secreto- dijo como si fuera un niñito chiquito –Ósea que ahora el único Cullen que odias es a mi?-

-No te odio Edward-

-Es un alivio-

-y ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada

-Por nada…. Me tengo que ir adiós-

Que extraño estaba pero antes de salir o cuando él pensaba que no lo escuchaba se dijo a si mismo

_-Buena Edward una cosa es que te pongas nervioso frente a ella pero otra muy distinta es que le digas que la quieres…-_

-¿Edward estaba enamorado de mí?-

**Edward POV**

Que bueno que salí rápido del gimnasio si no le hubiera declarado mi amor a Is… Es que es una persona tan enigmática cada rasgo de ella me encanta y quién diría de su lado Bella ¿Cómo se eso yo? La buena de Alice ayer en la cena no se trago ni por 3 segundos la historia de ella pero hasta que ella me lo cuente no le podre decir Bella….

Pero tenía un plan e iba a servir! El día del baile lo voy a pasar completico con ella y no va a saber quién soy yo...

De mis pensamientos me sacó mi celular

-¿Hola Alice?-

_-Si se puede saber donde estas-_ dijo molesta

-Bueno es una larga historia que aun no te voy a contar- y dicho esto cerré mi celular y debía tener una gran sonrisa porque me sentía muy feliz por dentro… Pase por Starbucks cuando pague y me fui a una mesa vi a las amigas de Is como se llamaban….. Ah! Las princess. ¿Pero que estaban diciendo?

- Ella es muy ingenua se jura que le obedecemos- dijo leah

-Pero ahora su obsesión con los Cullen! Ya ni nos para- agrego victoria

-Propongo que la votemos-

-No leah por que somos populares gracias a ella-

-Eso es mentira Vicky… Ella es popular por nosotras-

-¿Y cuando la botamos?-

-Lo más pronto posible-

Ya había escuchado demasiado debía decírselo a Is pero ¿Me creería? No… mejor se lo cuento a Alice y a Rose a ellas si las va a escuchar…

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando me tropecé con un par de chicas… Una era morena y la otra rubia, eran como de mi edad pero una me dijo

-Hola ¿Estudias aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Si, soy Edward-

-Mucho gusto! Soy Ana y ella es Nayhalit-

-El gusto es mío-

-Buscamos a Bella Swan ¿La conoces?-

-Si pero les recomiendo que la busquen como Is-

-Cierto Ana te lo dije-reclamo la morena que si no me equivoco era Nayhalit

-Bueno su habitación es la 214-

-Gracias- Las chicas salieron corriendo… Pensándolo bien se no se llevarían mal con mis hermanas pero ¿Quiénes eran ellas y por que buscaban a Bella y no a Is?

Con ese pensamiento me fui a la habitación de Alice tenía mucho que hablar con ella pero cuando llegue escuche una voz así que me pegue a la puerta y escuche

-Rose tranquila estas quedando bonita- dijo Alice

-Pero Alice yo no soy una barbie- Rompí en risas como que mis hermanas tenían un día de chicas así que no me quedo mas nada que irme a mi casa y pasar todo el día viendo televisión

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Como andan? jajajajaja**

**Yo hoy estoy de un humor estupendo! como Bella jajajajaja**

**Bueno aqui cada uno se queda con su pregunta sobre todo Edward se quedo con unas cuantas jajajaja aqui se las dejo**

**Bella: Edward esta enamorado de mi?**

**Edward: debía decírselo a Is pero ¿Me creería? (Cuando oye lo de las princess)**

**¿Quiénes eran ellas y por que buscaban a Bella y no a Is?**

**jajajajajajaja pobres los enrede un poco**

**Bueno quiero muchisisimos reviews!!!!**

**ahh y a partir de ahora voy a subir minimo 2 veces al mes (Dependiendo de mi humor) xD**


	11. La Apuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de stephanie meyer y la hstoria es de mi autoria

La apuesta

**Bella pov**

Al salir del gimnasio me fui a mi cuarto a ducharme, al salir empecé a leer un nuevo libro que me habían recomendado se llamaba "El crepúsculo" y trataba sobre una chica que se enamoraba de un vampiro

-puf que ilógico! Si ni siquiera se ve bien que estén juntas las personas de diferentes clases sociales como quedan un vampiro y una niña- dije cerrando el libro pero antes de hacer otra cosa sonó el timbre y cuando abro

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Que hacen aquí?!?-les dije a mis mejores amigas que acababan de aparecer por mi puerta

-Pues que nos tenias olvidadas y nos escapamos del triste pueblito de forks- dijo Ana

-Ah me hubieran avisado antes!... ¿Cómo encontraron mi habitación?-

-Un guapísimo chico de ojos verdes y pelo color cobrizo no los dijo- dijo mi amiga

-Edward- murmure mas para mí que para ellas

-Uf en verdad que era bellísimo- dijo Nayhalit

-pero no está mucho mejor que mi novio- dijo Ana

-y dale con tu novio Ana Gabriela-

-Chicas paren!- no podía con la risa – luego peleamos por si el novio de Ana esta mejor que Edward- ¡Esperen! ¿Acaba de admitir que Edward estaba bueno? En verdad debo estar clara de que es guapísimo y esos ojazos que tiene

-Bella, Bella Estas ahí?!?- Ana agitaba su mano frente a mí hasta que reaccioné

-Perdón chicas- dije volviendo a la realidad- y ¿hasta cuando se quedan?-

-Nos vamos al anochecer…- dijo Nayhalit con tristeza

-Ah que lastima-

-Si, pero ahora que estamos aquí hay que ponernos al día-

-Bueno entonces empecemos por ustedes- dije emocionada

-Como te habras dado cuenta Ana sigue con el raro de su novio…-

-Pero si está enamorada ¿Qué se hace?-

-Cierto… -

-Y que me dices de ti Nayha-

-No yo sigo igual-

-No seas mentirosa!!!!- Grito Ana - ¿Por qué no le cuentas a nuestra amiga del chico que te pidió el número al entrar al internado?-

-¿Cómo era?-

-Era alto con porte de modelo y ojos marrones con algo rojo-

-Dimitri- dije casi al instante- Ósea que ni corto ni perezoso le pidió el numero de una- Ana y yo rompimos en risas mientras Nayha solo estaba con cara de que quería que la tragara la tierra

-¿Y que nos dices tú Bella?-

-Desde que estoy aquí soy una persona totalmente distinta-

-Si nos han dicho que Is es una rompecorazones-

-Bueno en parte si pero este año se me está dificultando-

-Y ¿Por qué ?- Dijo Ana –Sera que es por un chico-

-No vale! Nada que ver-

Pero en lo más profundo de mí ser yo sabía que mi corazón tenía dueño

**Alice pov**

El baile de bienvenida se acercaba cada vez mas y con eso obviamente el All Star Idol, estábamos a 2 semanas exactamente y me estaba volviendo loca así que llame a las chicas y les dije que nos viéramos en el centro comercial en 15 minutos….

Cuando estuvimos todas juntas les dije

-Me estoy volviendo loca así que hoy resolvemos todo lo que tenga que ver con el baile y con el All Star Idol-

-Está bien- respondió Bella

-Pero ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Los disfraces- dijimos las 3 al unisonó

-Síganme- dijo Bella y nos llevo a una parte del centro comercial que nunca había visitado hasta que entro en una tienda y cuando llegue mi boca hizo una completa "O"

-Allie cierra la boca que te entran moscas- dijo Rose

-Wow que llevara cada una- dije

-Ya lo tengo resuelto espero no les moleste- dijo Bella mientras llegaba con una caja en la que habían 3 bolsas – Empecemos contigo Allie….Serás un hada, Tu vestido es como un pétalo de flor verde arriba y a medida que baja se vuelve azul clarito, te pondrás una peluca tan negra que se ve azul marino, al igual que tus lentes de contacto y tu antifaz es una mariposa azul, obviamente tendrás alas- Me tendió una bolsa- todo está aquí adentro inmediatamente me lo fui a probar al salir las chicas me dijeron que estaba espectacular y en verdad me encantaba

**Rose pov**

El disfraz de Alice era divino, esperaba que el mío quedara tan bien con mi personalidad como el de Alice con la de ella

-Rose-Siguió Bella- Tu disfraz es un vestido largo pero sencillo rosado con las mangas cortas y transparentes que te caen por los hombros, tiene una cinta debajo del busto que te cae también hasta abajo, en el pelo llevaras una corona de flores también rosadas, usaras una peluca naranja clarito, tu ojos serán rosados y tu antifaz rosado con detalles en morado-me tendió una bolsa y al igual que Alice me lo probé en ese mismo instante, cuando me vi en el espejo me sentí en mi propio cuento de hadas y al salir las chicas elogiaron mi atuendo….

-Ahora Bella si se puede saber cuál es tu disfraz-

**Bella pov**

-Ya verán- y con eso fui a probarme mi vestido…. Era al estilo griego ya que era la princesa de Hércules, Abajo era color salmón y arriba blanco con detalles dorados, llevaba una peluca muy parecida al color de mi pelo solo que era un poco mas rojiza, en ella tenía una corona dorada a juego con los zarcillos y la pulsera, mis lentes de contacto al igual que los de las otras eran de un color extravagante morado y mi antifaz era sencillo de color salmón…. Cuando estuve lista salí y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y me dijeron que así podría conquistar a cualquiera pero yo sentía que solo tenía ojos para uno….

Nos cambiamos yo pague los disfraces a lo que las chicas discutieron pero yo le gane con el argumento de -Yo los escogí es justo que los pague- Así que nos fuimos a comer y empezamos a hablar sobre el All Star Idol

-Deben tener en cuenta que debemos continuar con las apariencias-

-Si y por eso he decidido cantar meneater ¿Saben la de Nelly Furtado? Como diciendo que tu eres una meneater Bella- Dijo Rose riendo

-Bueno creo que se parece mucho a Is – dije riendo también – ¿Y tu Allie?-

-Bueno yo voy a cantar una que me gustaba escuchar cuando conocí a Jazz es Say ok de Vanessa Hudgens-

-Awww esa canción es demasiado linda… Y tú que me dices ¿Qué va a cantar la gran Is?- me pregunto Rose

-Bueno es una que yo escribí pero es muy materialista así que va a pegar muuuy bien- dije riendo tanto que ya me dolía la barriga

-Bueno entonces ahora que ya tenemos todo listo me gustaría que los chicos conocieran a Bella- dijo Alice

-mmm pero Allie si ya me conocen ¿recuerdas estoy en clases con ellos?- Obviamente la había entendido pero me gustaba jugar con ella

-No tonta!-

-Ya Alice, te entendí desde el principio-

-Bueno y ¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien llámalos- dije suspirando

A la media hora estábamos todos reunidos y a los chicos como lo había predicho les sorprendió mucho la historia sobre todo a Edward…

-Y ¿ahora son amigas en secreto?- Pregunto Jasper

-Si pero eso lo voy a solucionar pronto- dije confiada

-Apuesto a que no podrías pasar ni un solo día sin fingir ser una diva en el internado- dijo Edward

-¿Me estas retando Cullen? Porque me encantan las apuestas-

-Entonces te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana en clases no te puedes comportar como una persona normal, mejor aun como si fueras Alice-

-Por mí no hay problema! Pero que el que pierda ósea tu sea el esclavo del otro- dije tendiéndole la mano - ¿Aceptas?-

-Acepto- dijo y me agarro la mano. En eso momento miles de descargas eléctricas pasaron por mi mano

-Uff hay como mucha tención no creen?- dijo Emmett, a lo que Rose le metió un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara

-Chicos me tengo que ir- les dije a todos – Ahh y Edward mañana cuando pierdas vas a saber lo que es bueno-

Y con eso me fui a mi cuarto, pero al tocar la cama me dormí, pero en lo único que pude soñar fue con un par de ojos esmeraldas que me veían con un brillo divertido…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaaaaa!**

**Amo este cap!!!! igual que todos jajajajajajajaja xD**

**los trajes estan en mi profile.... por si quieren verlos mejor....**

**Ufff que genial esta apuesta quien quieren que gane???? pisen ese boton blanco con teclas verdes de alla abajo para que me lo digan.....**

**Gracias a todas por leerme y por sus maravillosos reviews que creen ya casi son 50!!!! im so happy! :)**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto**

**pd: tranquilas la intriga no se las dejo mucho tiempo si hoy es domingo a mas tardar el miercoles subo el prox **

**Dejer rr**

**Un beso**

**AriCullen**


	12. Te Gane!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie meyer y la historia es de mi autoria**

¡Te gane!

**Bella pov**

Cuando desperté estaba demasiado energética y alegre porque a partir de hoy tendría un esclavo así que me puse una mini negra, una camisa azul y mis converse del mismo color de la camisa…

**Edward pov**

La esperaba en la entrada de su primera clase para dejarle claro que la estaría vigilando

-Cullen- saludo casi con asco

-Swan – le respondí mientras entraba a su clase y yo me debí quedar como bobo porque lo único que pensaba era en lo hermosa que se veía cuando usaba ese color

**Bella pov**

La clase iba a la mitad y estaba todo perfecto ya que Emmett no paraba de hacerme reír y por otra parte porque estaba inspiradísima y no paraba de escribir…. Pero como nada es perfecto las Sexy Girls acababan de entrar y me acusaban de que mis chicas les habían robado el novio

-Oye Tanya en verdad lo siento mucho- esas zorras me dejaron por fuera en mi propio plan- te prometo que hablare con ellas

-Si no todas son un caso perdido como tu- dijo Lauren

-Si zorra nace, zorra muere- completo Jessica

-NO LES PERMITO QUE LE HABLEN ASI-Les grito Emmett

-¿Y con este cuando te acostaste?- pregunto Tanya

En ese momento la apuesta me importaba un comino estaba que las mataba a todas

-Tanya, por última vez te pido que me dejes tranquila- dije ya molesta

-¿Y si no que?- Dijo retándome

**Edward pov**

Bella estaba a punto de perder la apuesta ya no tenía control, Emmett se veía confundido – la verdad a mí tampoco me gustaría estar ahí- Lastima que ganara tan rápido así se pierde el sentido de la sana competencia

**Bella pov**

Cuando estaba a punto de explotar pensé en Edward así que dije

-Tanya con permiso Emmett y yo debemos irnos a nuestra próxima clase- y con eso agarre a Emmett del brazo y salimos corriendo hacia mi próxima clase

-Gracias Em.- le dije en la puerta de mi próxima clase

-No hay de que – y se fue….  
Al entrar en la clase esta ya había comenzado por lo que el profesor me dijo

-Señorita Swan ¿Ahora porque llega tarde?-

-Lo siento- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Oh, Siéntese- no se lo esperaba…

En lo que me senté Jasper me susurro

-¿Qué tal todo?-

-Desesperante y eso que solo van 2 horas-

-Me imagino, es un cambio muy radical para hacerlo de un día para otro- Jasper me tranquilizaba infinitamente así que le preste atención al profesor

-Nuestra escuela tiene el honor de haber sido elegida para la grabación de una película en la cual los protagonistas son los conocidos actores Peter y Charlotte, esta grabación será llevada a cabo el primer fin de semana después del inicio de clases- Wow amaba a Peter era el mejor actor que conocía!! E iba a estar aquí! No cavia de la emoción

En eso el timbre sonó pero para mi mala suerte Jacob se apareció en el salón

-¡Por dios Jacob! Ve con tu novia y déjame tranquila que no tengo tiempo- dije con toda la paciencia posible – por favor – agregue mientras me dirigía a la clase más difícil la que compartía con las princess

-Is, Is- me llamaba Leah y como esta vez me sentí más observada que nunca les dije

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- Las 3 se me quedaron mirando perplejas y no pude evitar reír –Para cuando se les pase, voy a estar allá con Alice-

-Hubieras visto sus caras- le comente

-Demasiado genial- me contesto mientras chocábamos las palmas….

El resto de la clase estuvimos hablando y riendo mientras las Princess nos veían como si no se lo creyeran. Antes de que se acabara la clase entro el entrenador y nos dijo a los que teníamos deporte que nos habían cambiado la clase de hoy por una piscinada así que teníamos que ir por los trajes de baño

-Después de almuerzo me acompañas- le dije a Alice

-Dale-

En el almuerzo me senté con los Cullen y creo que lo que menos hicimos fue comer entre las bromas de Emmett y la sutileza de Rose casi me muero de la risa aunque Edward estaba como separado del grupo es mas ni siquiera toco su comida…. Cuando pudimos hablar Alice me dijo que fuéramos a buscar mi traje de baño y nunca me imagine que sería tan difícil hasta que por fin me puse uno que nos gusto a las 2, como me daba flojera quitármelo me puse la ropa encima y salimos pero yo andaba pensando en que necesitaba ir de compras para que cosas como estas no me pasaran mas…..

-Edward esta frustrado- le dijo Jasper a Alice en lo que la vio

-¿Y por qué?-Pregunto ella mientras yo me hacia la que no escuchaba

-Porque va a perder- Respondió Jasper – Pero se está convenciendo de que si perdía nada malo le iba a pasar- Eso era lo que creía Edward en verdad nada bueno le iba a pasar…

Llegue a las piscina y me saque la ropa rápidamente ya que hacía calor, no me sorprendió que todas las miradas estuvieran en mi, aunque hubo una que hizo que me sonrojara y todo… Solo Edward tenía ese poder en mi y la verdad él no estaba para nada mal seguro terminaba en el equipo de futbol…

-Que bella estas hoy Is- Dios Jacob no se cansaba

-Gracias- le respondí con la sonrisa más sincera que encontré, pero Edward no perdía el tiempo ya que no había dado 2 pasos y este ya me estaba empujando a la piscina y luego se lanzo él para ver mi reacción, respire profundo y le pregunte

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-mmm digamos que me provoco – dijo retándome - ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-

-Nada ¿y tú?- Nuestras miradas se conectaron y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, después de un rato lo aparte y le pegue una cachetada tan duro que le iba a quedar masca….

-PERDISTES- me grito

-No lo creo pregúntale a Alice que habría hecho ella-

**Alice pov**

Estaba aburridísima en mi clase de historia ya que no tenía nada que hacer cuando me llego un mensaje

_Al_

_Ven a la piscina es urgente_

_E._

-Profesor ¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-Claro Alice- Corrí hasta llegar a la piscina y al entrar ahí me esperaba Edward

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunte

-La bese y me cacheteo- me conto como había sido todo

-Bien hecho-

-Ósea ¿No perdió?-

-No…- Dije mientras caminaba de regreso a mi clase – Ahh Edward-

-¿Que?-

-Te va a quedar marca- y señale su cachete

No había terminado de sentarme en mi salón cuando toco el timbre de salida

**Bella pov**

Después del beso corrí a los baños para cambiarme y quedarme ahí hasta la hora de salir pero cuando sonó el timbre me recordé de algo así que corrí hacia afuera y grite

-¡TE GANE!-

Cuando el salió del baño yo ya lo estaba esperando y él me pregunto

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Mañana no entramos a clases así que te espero en mi cuarto a las 8am- esto sí que lo iba a disfrutar… Llegue a mi cuarto ya pensando que todo había acabado cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad todo acababa de comenzar

Las 3 personas que estaban en mi cuarto me veían con odio, definitivamente algo pasaba…

-Is queremos hablar contigo- dijo una

-Sobre tu comportamiento de hoy- completo la otra

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! lo prometido es deuda! y aqui en venezuela todavia es miercoles xD!**

**Pss Bella gano !!!! jajajajajajajaja que sexy el beso en la piscina vdd?? jajajajajajajajaj**

**Bueno y quienes son estas 3 personas?!?!?!**

**jajajajajajajaja **

**Que tan pronto quieren el proximo capitulo?**

**Como dice mi mejor amiga - Convensanme- jajajajajajajajaja**

**Ella tambien es escritora y les recomiendo su historia se llama AnitaCullen96**

**Bueno ya saben que boton de teclas verdes deben pisar!!! jajajajaja  
**

**Las amo**

**Nos leemos**

**AriCullen**


	13. Discusiones y esclavos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de stephanie meyer y la hstoria es de mi autoria

Discusiones y esclavos

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- dije con rabia

-Que seas la jefa de las princess no te permite comportarte como una cualquiera- dijo leah

-Es cierto- dije con voz baja y sus caras se iluminaron – Así que ya no hay mas princess, me di cuenta de que solo lastimamos a las personas en vez de disfrutar la vida haciendo apuestas, enamorándonos, buscando el vestido perfecto pero sobre todo soñando- les dije con simpleza

-No puedo creerlo- victoria tenia la boca tan abierta que pensé que se le despegaría

-pues créelo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto dejándolas a ellas afuera y sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de pasar me metí a bañar para que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos… Al salir me puse una pijama de un short y una camiseta sencilla, me peine y cuando estaba lista para dormir mi celular comenzó a sonar, camine hasta la sala y rebusque en mi cartera hasta encontrar mi celular

-¿Hola?-

_-Bella soy Edward…. Perdón por llamar a esta hora pero Alice quiere que vengas a mi cuarto es urgente-_

-¿Paso algo malo?- dije nerviosa

_-Lo sabrás cuando llegues- _y con eso termino la llamada, sin pensarlo en cambiarme Salí de mi cuarto hacia el de Edward cuando llegue mi sorpresa fue que solo estaba Edward y todas las luces estaban bajas….

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunte nerviosa

-Mmmm digamos que ella nunca estuvo aquí- contesto él con una voz muy seductora

-Entonces ¿Qué hago aquí?- mi voz tembló mucho ante mi nerviosismo

-No me digas que estas nerviosa-

-No mucho- conteste

-Y porque estas tan nerviosa si ni siquiera te estoy tocando- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí

-No lo sé-

-Entonces si igual estas nerviosa voy a ponerte mucho más cuando haga esto- y me beso… Al principio me resistí pero no tenía mas fuerzas así que me deje llevar y es que besaba tan bien

-¿Ahora supongo que me vas a cachetear?-pregunto terminando el beso

-Hoy no- dije mientras lo volvía a besar y no sé en que momento de la noche pero me quede dormida en sus brazos

Esa noche soñé mil cosas pero en todo Edward estaba conmigo… La luz me empezó a pegar en la cara y al abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas que mas me gustaban y me estaban viendo

-Buenos días- me saludo Edward dándome un beso en la frente

-Así todos son buenos- le respondí

-Pues deberíamos ir a tu cuarto porque ya son las 9:00 y si mal no recuerdo soy tu esclavo-

-Si… Vamos- de camino a mi cuarto no había nadie ya que todos estaban en clases desde las 7:00, Al llegar a mi cuarto fui, me bañe, me seque el pelo y al salir me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que ponerme así que termine usando una camisa naranja, una falda blanca y mis converse naranjas

-Que bella estas- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-Vamos- dije mientras me separaba de él y empezaba a caminar, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me monte en mi carro y maneje hasta un centro comercial al que no iba nunca porque era enorme pero hoy tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…

-Wow esto sí que es grande- comento Edward

-Bastante- le respondí

-Y ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Mmmm vamos a desayunar, pero antes ya pensé en mi primera orden-

-¿Cual es?- Pregunto Edward

-Es algo que quiero que hagas desde que empezó el día…- deje la frase sin terminar para que Edward adivinara que quería y aparentemente lo hizo porque su cara se ilumino

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme

-Ahora si vamos- dije cuando recupere el aliento, al entrar en Starbucks pedimos y nos sentamos a esperar los cafés

-Aquí está su pedido- dijo una señora algo mayor mientras nos daba nuestros cafés, comimos con tranquilidad y al terminar la señora se nos acerco y nos dijo

-Hacen una pareja súper linda, me recuerdan a mi primer novio- ¿Novio? Cierto Edward y yo aun no éramos nada! Eso me deprimió mucho y creo que Edward lo noto porque se tenso

-Gracias señora- conteste mientras salía de la tienda…

Fue un día muy ajetreado entramos a muchas tiendas y Edward solo cargaba las bolsas, ni siquiera nos hablábamos el estaba muy pensativo y yo muy deprimida... Rápidamente dieron las 4 y le dije a Edward que era hora de irnos al llegar a mi cuarto dejo todas las bolsas y se fue sin despedirse…

Muy confundida me fui a mi cuarto a arreglar todo lo que compre cuando vi que había una bolsa de una tienda a la que yo no había entrado, era una tienda de regalos y adentro de la bolsa había una rosa y una nota

_Bella_

_Perdón por no pedírtelo como debe ser_

_Pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos_

_Gracias por la mejor noche y día de mi vida_

_Edward_

Pero yo sabía que iba a hacer pero para eso tenía que hablar con Rose y Allie

-¿Cómo QUE QUIERES CAMBIAR LAS CANCIONES PARA EL ALL STAR IDOL?-Me grito Rose

-Rose cálmate las razones que nos da bella son buenas aunque yo no deba cambiar la mía- dijo Alice riendo

-Solo te pido que cantes una que no tenga nada que ver conmigo porque yo la mía se la voy a dedicar a Edward-

-Bueno está bien pero después no te arrepientas-

-Tranquila que eso no va a pasar- dije confiada

-Sabes que faltan algo así como 3 semanas para eso ¿verdad?- Pregunto Alice

-Si, pero sé que puedo- conteste

-Entonces para mí está bien- Dijo Alice

-Para mi igual- contesto Rose

-Gracias son las mejores!-

**Edward POV**

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensando en porque no me le había declarado ahí mismo a Bella si yo sabía que la amaba y ella a mi… Claro porque soy un cobarde, pero esto no se va a quedar así… El día del All Star Idol se lo voy a pedir y va a ser lo más romántico que ella va a ver en su vida

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaaaaaa!!!**

**Dios Sorry por no subir antes es que estube en un camp y luego me fui de viaje y ahora que llego no tuve nada de inspiracion....**

**Espero que les guste este cap**

**y nesecito un favor!**

**Recomiendenme canciones romanticas que no se cual ponerrr! **

**Dejen rr**

**Un besote**

**AriCullen**


	14. Casi! Casi!

Los personajes son de stephanie meyer y la historia de mi autoria

Canciones en orden: Naturally selena gomez

Say ok Vanessa hudgens

Everytime we touch cascada

* * *

Casi! Casi!

**Bella pov**

Desde ese día, el día más feliz pero al mismo tiempo más triste de mi vida no le había hablado y mi vida sin él era gris…

Con Alice y Rosalie todo iba bien, las canciones ya estaban listas y el All Star Idol estaba aprobado, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver q más de medio colegio se inscribió pero el único que a mí me importaba aparentemente ni se enteró…

Ahora faltan solo 2 días para ese gran evento, si hoy es el deseado baile, pero para mí no lo es ya que el no me invito… Alice y Rose dijeron que iríamos sin parejas para que nuestra entrada fuera aun mejor, pero yo en el fondo sé que es para que no me sienta mal porque ellas tienen pareja y yo no.

-Bella, no puedes estar deprimida! – Me dijo Alice mientras se miraba al espejo –El se va a morir cuando le dediques esa canción-

Me di cuenta de que era cierto! ¿Como no pensé en eso estas 2 semanas?

-ohh! Allie tienes razón-

-Siempre la tengo – dijo riendo – ven vamos a arreglarnos para el baile –

Me puse el disfraz y cuando Alice se estaba poniendo el suyo llegó Rosalie

-Rose, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Perdón chicas es que me quede dormida- dijo algo agitada – en lo que me desperté vine corriendo-

-Bueno niñas menos charla mas maquillaje- nos regaño Alice.

Cuando nos terminamos de vestir y maquillar ya era tarde así que nos pusimos los antifaces y nos fuimos al baile… Al llegar todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, todos menos esa… no lo veía por ninguna parte y no me explicaba porque no había venido...

A lo lejos vimos a Emmett y Jasper que nos estaban viendo directamente, Pero como ellos no sabían quienes éramos no se nos acercaron…

-¿Seguras que no podemos decirles?- Preguntó Alice que se moría por ir y besar a Jasper que estaba vestido de mosquetero

-A mi no me molestaría decirle a Emmett- Respondió Rose viendo a Emmett que está disfrazado de jugador de rugby

-No chicas! Recuerden el plan.-

-Si, bella- Dijeron al unísono... Eso hizo que me riera ya que parecía que practicaran!

Bailamos 3 canciones y cuando estaba sonando la cuarta nos fuimos por algo de ponche y ahí escuchamos:

_-Hermano si ni Rose ni Alice están aquí Bella obviamente tampoco esta- dijo Emmett_

_-Emmett tiene razón Edward... Aparte tú no eres nada de Bella así que puedes bailar con esa chica que tanto te llamo la atención- _Al oír eso mi corazón se encogió Edward si estaba en el baile y no solo eso sino que también le gustaba una chica y no era yo... Pero antes de escuchar más me fui sin importarme quien me viera o escucha y me senté en la mesa más lejana del baile que estaba vacía ya que todos bailaban…

Y sin darme cuenta empecé a tararear la canción que le había escrito a Edward

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

-Que lindo cantas- Dijo la única voz que quería escuchar en ese momento

-Gracias- Por lo que ví no me reconoció

-¿Está ocupada esta silla?- Me di cuenta de que Edward no sabía quién era así que tal vez yo fui la chica que le llamó la atención

-Ahora si- Su cara cambio y eso hizo que me riera- Por ti...- Tambien rió y se sentó a mi lado

-Sabes, nuestros disfraces combinan… - Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita y era verdad él era Hércules… En ese momento se me ocurrió hacer algo muy propio de Is pero para nada de la Bella que él conocía.

-Eres el Hércules más sexy que he visto en mi vida- le respondí con voz seductora

-Y tú la princesa más bella- se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones puesto que acerco su silla a la mía.

- Seguro no has visto tantas- le dije divertida

- Son tantas que ya no las recuerdo- dijo sobrado

-Pues te daré algo pare que nunca me olvides- pero el capto la indirecta rápido porque cuando termine de hablar ya estaba acercando sus labios a los míos… No fue un beso delicado como los que me dio ese día este beso era salvaje y muy apasionado, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire el me atrajo otra vez hacia el pero no llegamos a besarnos porque escuchamos una risita muy clásica de Alice, Edward no se dio cuenta pero cuando yo levante la mirada ahí estaban Rose y Emmett en una situación algo parecida a la nuestra pero por como Emmett agarraba a Rose me di cuenta de que ya sabía quién era…

-Sal conmigo- le dije a Edward

-¿Qué?- respondió aun sin aire

-Aquí hace mucho calor- inventé... y salimos

Ya afuera nos sentamos bajo un árbol y seguimos besándonos, luego simplemente puse mi cabeza en su hombro y nos relajamos

-Wow- dijo el

-Si... wow- respondi

-Este sentimiento solo lo sentí una vez, ese día- y suspiro

-me parece que estas enamorado…- le comente sabiendo que hablaba de mi... ese dia también había sido mágico para el

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto- me respondió con voz soñadora

-¿Y porque no te le declaras?-

-Ni yo sé esa respuesta-Dijo con un suspiro – Creo q ella también está enamorada de mi…. En este momento me lo está demostrando-

-No te entiendo…- Dije nerviosa... no podía haberme descubierto

-Desde que te di el primer beso supe que eras tú bella… Esto que siento contigo es algo que no puedo describir, nunca me he sentido tan feliz y es por el simple hecho de que te amo… Bella desde que despierto en la mañana pienso en ti, en si te habrás despertado feliz o molesta, en si tienes ese hermoso rubor en tus mejillas y en si estas pensando en mi tanto como yo en ti-

-Edward yo...- me interrumpió

-Shhh… déjame terminar por favor- Tomo aire y dijo- yo ya no puedo aguantar el hecho de no agarrarte la mano de caminar siempre a tu lado y de besarte cuando me dé la gana yo sería el hombre más feliz de este mundo si tu aceptaras ser mi…- Un ruido lo interrumpió fue como si se hubiese roto una ventana en el salón, Edward y yo corrimos a ver que pasaba y cuando entramos nos quedamos tan sorprendidos que no podíamos movernos.

Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo con Jacob encima golpeándolo, a su lado estaban Alice y rose llorando y gritando que pararan pero Jacob no las escuchaba, Yo corrí a su lado y Alice me dijo

-Emm y Rose estaban hablando y Jacob se le fue encima como si el fuese novio de rose… está muy borracho, ¡Bella lo va a matar! – Esto último lo dijo en un grito

-Tranquila Alice ahí va Edward a separarlos- Y así mismo fue, Edward los separo y Emmett le susurró algo al oído y los 2 se fueron a la enfermería con Jasper que le dijo a Alice

-Por favor váyanse a dormir no pasara nada malo- y le dio un beso…

Las 3 subimos a mi habitación como lo teníamos planeado y al abrir la puerta Rose rompió a llorar, Alice la llevo a la cama y allí las 2 la consolamos hasta quedarnos dormidas… El despertador sonó a las 12 y las 3 saltamos a revisar los celulares

-Nada- Dijo Alice con un suspiro

-Nada- Dijo Rose sollozando- Pero cuando revise el mío me llevé una gran sorpresa, tenía un mensaje de Edward

-Tengo algo

_Bella, probablemente cuando leas esto ya sea de mañana…_

_Emmett está bien, solo tiene unos cuantos morados_

_Sentimos no poder ir a verlas antes del All Star Idol _

_Pero estaremos en primera fila apoyándolas_

_Con mucho amor… Edward_

-Que bueno que están bien- Dijo Alice

-Si me quita un peso de encima- Respondió Rose

-Chicas el All Star Idol es en ¡3 horas!- Todas corrimos a Ducharnos y ellas dos a arreglarse ya que a mí me daría tiempo allá… Eran las 3:30 e íbamos tarde gracias a que a Alice no sabía que tipo de maquillaje debía usar…

-¡Lista!-Grito Alice

-Gracias a Dios ya es tarde y nosotras debemos innagurarlo- Corrimos hasta el salón de actos y cuando entramos estaba full y todas las participantes ahí…

-Suerte chicas- dije antes de tomar el micrófono y salir

-¡Hola a todos!, ¿Están emocionados? Pues todas estas chicas les tienen preparadas unas canciones espectaculares… Espero que les guste. Los jueces que nos ayudaran a elegir a la mejor son: El director, La Profesora de Arte y La súper estrella pop… ¡Fergie!- Todo el salón rompió en gritos y aplausos – Bueno ahora los dejo con la primera participante… ¡Ángela!- Yo entré de nuevo y cuando Ángela paso a mi lado le dije- Suerte- y prendí el repro en su canción, ya que el chico aun no había llegado, cantó algo muy hermoso la canción de Taylor Swift, you belong with me… Después de ella fue Charlotte que cantó un hip hop escrito por ella, la siguió Lauren.

-Bella estoy muy nerviosa ya me toca- me dijo Rose

-Tranquila todo va a salir genial ya verás- Tomó el micrófono y salió a cantar

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away. Away what you do so naturally.

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

_And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

La gente aplaudía sin parar cuando Rose entró de nuevo, ella estaba tan feliz que se le salieron las lagrimas de los ojos y no paraba de reír

-Rose, eres a la que más han aplaudido- dije mientras le daba un abrazo

-Gracias Bella, es algo mágico pararse frente a toda esta gente y cantar- Me respondió mientras Leah y Victoria cantaban single ladies

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Ya casi es mi turno! ¿Creen que a Jasper le guste?- Grito Alice dando saltitos

-Alice respira, todo lo que hagas le encantara a Jasper, confía en mí el te ama demasiado- le tranquilice

-Tienes razón, Bueno chicas deséenme suerte-

-Suerte – dijimos rose y yo al unísono mientras empezaba a sonar la música de Say Ok

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one

[Chorus]  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

Al sonar el último de los acordes pudimos ver como cada una de las personas sentadas en el público se ponía de pie para aplaudir a Alice, cuando ella entro nos abrazo a Rose y a mi

-¡WOW! Eso fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en toda mi vida- Estaba demasiado entusiasmada

- ¡Si lo sé! Cuando la gente sonríe y aplaude te sientes como que todo salió perfecto- ahora Rose también saltaba

-Chicas recuerden que aun yo no canto- les dije sin ganas de arruinar su entusiasmo

-Bella pero es que tu lo cierras, aun faltan como 15 personas- me respondió Alice

-Cierto… por que no me acompañan a arreglarme para cuando me toque- les dije

-Vamos- respondió Rose ya caminando hacia el improvisado camerino donde todos los que actuaban dejaron sus cosas

-Bella ve a cambiarte, Rose tú la maquillaras y yo la peinare- Alice empezó a ordenarnos que hacer a cada una

-Alice recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo- Dije mientras me cambiaba pero obviamente no me hizo caso ya que terminaron justo cuando terminaba de cantar un grupo de chicos que venía antes que yo

-¡Bella te toca!- Chillo Alice

-Suerte- Escuche decir a Rose mientras corría al escenario.

Al salir lo primero que busque fueron esos ojos esmeraldas y ahí estaban en la primera fila observándome

-Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mucho- la gente empezó a hacer ruido –Gracias a todos por quedarse hasta el final, ahora no me queda más que decir excepto que espero que les guste esta canción- Empezó a sonar la música – Ah! Y otra cosa – la música paro – Lo siento – le dije al chico de la música – Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a un chico súper especial para mí, que hace que mi mundo de vueltas y me den ganas de ser la verdadera yo- La música empezó de nuevo y esta vez si empecé a cantar

I still hear your voice

When you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch

In my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

But I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I've cried

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Cna't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

Al terminar levante la mirada buscando la de Edward pero no la encontré, lo que más me impresiono fue que la gente no aplaudía solo se fijaba en algo detrás de mi…

* * *

Ok sinceramente no se que me pasa.. miren aunq yoc que no es su problema me mude de un pais a otro, estoy presentando examenes de admision y al mismo tiempo conociendo nuevas persona y lo q menos me paso por la mente fue actualizar esto... lo siento mucho y la verdad hasta pense en dejarlo pero no lo hare... yo les recomiendo esperar a q la termine para leerla toda porq no se merecen esperas q si 4 meses por un cap q se leen en 15 minutos...

hasta pronto?

bye chicas gracia por leerme


End file.
